This invention relates generally to digital magazines, specifically to providing an indication of modification of content from a digital magazine that is presented.
A digital magazine includes content items selected from various sources for presentation to its users in one or more digital magazines. Each digital magazine includes various pages with one or more content items presented on a page, allowing a user to navigate through content items by viewing different pages. However, conventional digital magazines do not give users visual cues when the user navigates through various pages. For example, conventional digital magazines do not provide users with information about content items presented on pages between a displayed page and an additional page, preventing users from easily browsing through the digital magazine for content items of interest.